High-power high-luminance light sources, such as a 300 Watt Xenon arc lamp light generator, are used in many important applications, including medical procedures. In this regard, the light source is used to generate light for illuminating a work area, such as a portion of a body involved in surgery. The light source typically supplies light to head gear worn on a surgeon's head. The light is focused onto the work area to aid the surgeon's vision. One drawback to these high-power, high-luminance light sources is that they are very costly. A typical arc lamp light generator can cost in the range of $3000-$4000. Accordingly, there is a need to obtain greater cost efficiencies from such devices, by allowing a single light source to simultaneously supply light to a plurality of tools or instruments. The present invention addresses these and other drawbacks of the prior art.